Lost In Your Eyes
by abvamp
Summary: Danny leaves New York to get away from his bad memories, ending up in Miami he gets more then he could have hoped for. CSI New York/CSI Miami, slash Horatio/Speed/Danny. Disability other physical disability
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost In Your Eyes.  
Fandom: CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed, Horatio/Speed/Danny.  
Chapter: (1/?)  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Hurt/comfort, angst, language.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* You rock!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun.  
Summary: Danny just wanted to disappear.  
Author's note: This is my new story. There will be more but please no poking, still working on some stuff.

Danny stood at his brother's grave, tears threatening to fall. "Hi, Louie. This will be the last time I stand here, talking to you. I'm leaving the city." He sighed painfully, "I'm not sure where I go. But I just can't take it anymore; too many bad memories."

Rubbing his tired eyes, Danny looked away. "Dad still blames me for what happened to you. So is mom." He snorted, "She doesn't say it right into my face like dad does but I can see it in her eyes."

He looked down, his tears flowing freely. "I'm sorry if I wasn't there for you, but… but I just couldn't accept it, seeing you like that every day. I never loved you any less, but it was so hard for me."

Stepping away from the grave, he wiped his eyes. "Goodbye, Louie," he whispered painfully, "I will always love you… you will always be in my heart."

Danny turned around and walked over to his bike. No one at the lab knew that he was leaving the city. He mounted his bike, started it, and with a last look at his brother's grave, he drove off.. leaving his life behind.

~.~

Danny pointed his bike South and drove for two days, planning to ride until he ran out of road. Between the bathroom breaks and the few hours of shut eye he'd gotten at some cheap motels, he was surprised when he found himself entering Miami city limits.

Shaking his head to clear it up, he muttered. "What the fuck am I doing here?"

Looking around at the bustling highway rest stop, he shrugged. "Well, any place is better then New York." As he parked his bike, his phone rang, making him jump a little. Looking at the caller ID, he growled when he realized it was Mac calling - again. Still not in the mood to talk with his boss, Danny clicked his phone shut.

Entering the diner, he looked around and saw several cops sitting at a table. He looked at the waitress when she walked over to him. "Let me show you to a table."

"Thank you," Danny said as he sat down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She asked, smiling at him.

Danny could tell that she was trying to flirt with him. "A coffee please," he said, before he picked up the menu and hid behind it.

Again his cell rang, only this time, it was Flack. A sigh escaped his lips. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?

~.~

Don banged on Danny's door. "Messer, are you in there?"

Mac looked at him, concern shining in his eyes. He turned towards the landlord. "Open it."

"I can't…" he started but stopped when he saw Mac's badge. Pulling out a key, he opened the door.

Mac and Flack drew their guns and walked inside carefully. "Danny," Don walked further into the apartment as he called out his friend's name.

"His bike is gone," Mac said, looking out the rear window and into the parking lot where Danny kept his baby.

Don walked into the bedroom. "His clothes are gone, Mac," he said as he came back into the living room.

"Damn, do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Mac asked Don.

Closing his eyes, Don shook his head. "I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid."

"You think he would… hurt himself?" Mac asked concerned.

"You saw him at the funeral, and what happened between him and his old man. Old Messer practically blamed him for Louie's death," Don growled.

Mac sighed. "Damn."

"What do we do, Mac?" Don asked him softly, hoping the other man had a plan.

"Let's check his cell's GPS, his credit cards, anything that can tell us where he is." Taking out his cell phone, Mac called Hawkes.

By the time that Mac and Don had arrived at the lab, Adam was waiting impatiently for them. "We're checking his cell GPS, and he's on I-95 heading south," the young man explained.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Don looked at Mac.

"Stella is checking his credit cards," Adam replied as he walked back to the communication control room. Mac and Don followed.

"Sheldon," Mac greeted him. "Have you found anything?"

"He's still on the road, and it looks like he's heading for Miami or the Keys."

"He's near Miami, Mac," Stella walked in. "He just used his card at a diner fifty miles outside of the city."

Without even hesitating, Mac took his cell and hit speed dial.

"Horatio," he said as soon as the Lieutenant answered his phone.

'Mac?' Horatio had heard the worried tone in his voice. 'What's wrong?'

"I need you to do me a huge favour?" Mac said.

'Is everything okay?' Horatio asked concerned.

"No, Danny is gone and it looks like he's heading your way. Can you find him for me?" Mac hated to ask for favors, but this was just too important.

'How badly and how quickly do you want me to find him?'

"Louie died a week ago, and we're afraid Danny will do something stupid." Mac still couldn't believe his CSI would do such a thing, but then again, Danny had not been acting like himself since his brother's death.

Horatio sighed, 'You think he might try to kill himself?'

"Right now, I don't know," Mac sounded very tired all of the sudden, "but I'm still very worried about him."

'Okay, Mac. I'll send out a BOLO and make sure they turn him over to me when they find him,' Horatio promised.

"Thank you, Horatio, I owe you one." Mac gave Horatio all of the information they had on Danny, including the bike's tag number. "Please.. call me as soon as you hear something."

'I will. Don't worry, Mac, we'll find him.'

Mac shut his phone, and stared at it. "Horatio will find him," he explained to his team.

~*~

Immediately, Horatio hit speed dial and called Central Dispatch. "This is Lieutenant Caine. I need a BOLO sent out for one Detective Danny Messer out of New York City. He's been spotted on I-95 riding a Harley-Davidson, licence plate is P535M. Have the BOLO read, 'Detective Messer should be detained but not transported. Call Lieutenant Caine for transfer of custody'. Once the operator had repeated the information back to him, he thanked her and hung up.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Mac."

~.~

Danny pulled over when he saw the police car behind him with its lights and sirens on. "Now what.."

One of the uniformed officers stepped out of the car and approached Danny. "Detective Messer?"

"Yeah, that's me, what's going on." Danny snarled.

The officer signalled to his partner, still in the car. "Someone is looking for you, sir," the officer explained. "Lieutenant Caine asked us to detain you until he gets here."

"What the fuck? Lieutenant Caine?" Danny remembered the imposing red-headed lieutenant that had come to New York City some time ago. "On what grounds is he having me detained?"

"It doesn't say. We just to hold you until he gets here and you are transferred into his custody," the officer stated.

Danny knew exactly what was going on. His only connection with Caine was through Mac, who incidentally, was very good friends with the Miami cop. Banging his hand on the handlebars, he muttered. "Why can't they just leave me alone."

In minutes, Danny saw a Hummer pull up along side the police car, and Caine exited the car. "Danny Messer, it's good to see you again."

"What the fuck is going on, Caine?" Danny said belligerently. "Did Mac call you?" He walked over to Caine, anger radiating off him.

"He was worried about you, Danny," Horatio explained.

Danny growled. "I just want to be left alone. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Mac asked me to call him as soon as I found you," Horatio told him.

"Don't," Danny said harshly. "I left New York to forget. I just want to disappear." Looking away in the distance, he sighed tiredly. "I'm not going back there."

Seeing that the young blond was tired and lost, Horatio nodded his head. "Fine. I will respect your wishes, but only if you come with me."

"No," Danny shouted, exasperated with everyone and everything, "just leave me alone. I'm not going to do anything stupid like killing myself. I just want to be alone. Do you hear me?! Alone."

When Horatio moved closer, he saw the hurt and betrayal in Danny's eyes. Something about the young man made him want to wrap his arms around him and never let him go. Horatio didn't think Danny was going to come home willingly, but the young blond definitely need a safe place to stay. Holding up his handcuffs, Horatio raised an eyebrow. "I can always have you arrested."

"You think I'm gonna let you put those on me?" Danny looked at the redhead in disbelief.

"And you're resisting arrest." Horatio asked. "Should I have one of the officers hold you down and cuff you?" Horatio asked with a wicked grin, part of him enjoying Danny's outrage. This was a feisty one.

Sighing, Danny turned around, and that was all the opportunity Horatio needed to snap the cuffs on the blond before Danny even realized how dangerously close the lieutenant had gotten.

Walking the struggling, cuffed detective to the Hummer's passenger side, opened the door and moved aside to let Danny into the car. Again, the young man started to struggle against him. "I'm not getting in there! You can't control my life, I won't fuckin' let you!" he shouted.

Horatio smiled and pushed him hard enough that Danny was bent over him the seat, hands trapped behind him. "You don't want to test me," Horatio hissed warningly.

Danny gasped when Horatio snaked an arm to the front of his pants and rubbed his cock. "What the fuck are you doing, Caine?" Danny spit out.

"You like that?" Horatio asked him, fingers closing over the zipper tab.

"Get off of me," Danny panted, still struggling.

Grinning, Horatio stopped suddenly. Moving his tongue over the young blond's cheek, he whispered wickedly in Danny's ear. "Let's continue this somewhere else, shall we?"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost In Your Eyes.  
Fandom: CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed, Horatio/Speed/Danny.  
Chapter: (2/?)  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Hurt/comfort, angst, language.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* You rock!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun.  
Summary: Danny talks to Horatio.  
Author's note: This is my new story. There will be more but please no poking, still working on some stuff.

Horatio remained silent during the drive while Danny sneaked looks at the redhead, trying to figure the other man out.

"Were are we going?" Danny asked, his hands still cuffed.

Smiling, Horatio looked over at the young blond. "I have to pick something up at the lab, and then I'll take you home."

Danny shrugged. "Whatever." He remained silent for a while. "What did Mac tell you exactly?"

"He was worried about you," Horatio said quietly. "He thought you might hurt yourself," Horatio answered in all honesty.

The young blond sighed. He regretted causing Mac and Don worry, but all he wanted was to be left alone.

"I wasn't gonna do anything stupid," he sighed. "I just needed to get away from the city… from everything." He looked down and Horatio saw that a silent tear was running down his cheek.

"You want to talk about it?" he softly asked.

Shaking his head, Danny looked away embarrassed. "No, I don't," he hissed, angrily wiping away the tears that had fallen. He'd promised himself he wouldn't cry again.

"It will make you feel better, you know." Horatio smiled at him.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay," Danny retorted a little angry. "Just leave it alone."

"You're as stubborn as Speed," Horatio stated.

When Horatio stopped the Hummer, he was parked in front of a house.

Danny looked around. "This isn't the lab."

"No, this is my house," Horatio said, exiting the vehicle. He walked around the truck to the other side and helped Danny get out. Taking off the handcuffs, he walked to the front door, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Danny followed him.

Once inside, Horatio moved towards the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah," Danny said hesitantly, "whatever you have is fine." The blond looked around, admiring how nice Horatio's house was. A picture on the piano grabbed his attention. Smiling, he looked at the little boy and girl in the picture, jumping on Horatio. "Your kids?" he asked when Horatio returned.

Joining him at the piano, Horatio smiled fondly when he looked at the picture. "Yeah, Kyra and Tomas. We adopted both of them when they were babies."

He handed Danny a beer. "Sit down," Horatio pointed to the couch.

"Who plays the piano?" Danny asked.

"Kyra's twelve and a great piano player. Tomas is only interested in football at the moment, but he may get a scholarship yet."

"They sound like great kids," Danny smiled sadly.

"They are. Tomas loves his little sister," Horatio paused briefly. "Just like Louie loved you. Mac told me what he did for you."

"What?" Danny retorted angrily. "Why would Mac tell you about Louie?"

"He was worried about you; all your friends were," Horatio said softly.

Danny stood, anger vibrating through him. "That still didn't give him the right to tell you about Louie. You don't know me and I don't know you. He shouldn't have told you anything."

Horatio looked up at the furious blond. "Danny, please sit down. Mac and I are old friends, and we call each other when something is bothering us or when we want to talk about what is going on in our lives. That's what friends do. Don't tell me you never talked to Don or Aiden about Mac or anyone else on the team."

"You know who my friends are, too?" Danny couldn't believe this. "What else did he tell you? That I fucked up a few times?" Danny was almost yelling at the redhead.

Horatio shook his head. "No, just about your brother. That despite everything that'd happened between the two of you, he still looked out for you."

Suddenly very tired, Danny sighed. All he wanted was a little peace, and all he'd gotten was more and more fighting. He was tired of fighting. Sitting back on the couch, Danny closed his eyes. He just didn't know what to do anymore. Nothing was working out the way he'd planned.

"He killed himself," Danny whispered, still horrified and hurt and – angry at his brother's final act.

Horatio held his breath. "I am so sorry, Danny. I had no idea."

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "One day, he decided he just didn't want to live anymore. We tried everything to get him out of his depression, but nothing worked." Danny gave a shuddering sigh, biting his lips to stop himself from sobbing. When he'd gotten his emotions back under control, he continued. "He OD'd on sleeping pills. I don't…I just want to…he took the easy way out, and I don't understand why."

"Don't say that," Horatio said sympathetically. "There are a lot of reasons why someone would choose to take their own lives."

"You don't know everything, so don't act like you do!" he stood up and glared at Horatio, anger evident in his eyes. "I don't know why I even bother talking to you."

Seeing how upset the younger man was, Horatio figured it was better to back off and approach the subject when Danny could distance himself from the pain a little. "Would you like to freshen up?"

Wearily, Danny nodded his head. "Yeah, please."

"The bathroom is that way," Horatio said, pointing down the hallway. "First door on the right." Watching Danny walk out of the room, Horatio pulled out his cell. Hitting speed dial, he waited for the other person to pick up. "Speed."

'Hi, babe,' Speed replied, happy to hear his lover's voice. 'Where are you?'

"At home, but I'm on my way to the lab. I'm here with Danny Messer, but it hasn't gone well. Turns out he left New York after his brother killed himself."

'Shit. That really sucks. Do you know why?' Speed asked, concern evident in his voice.

Horatio sighed. "No, he didn't say, but he will when he is ready."

'You want to take him in, don't you?' it wasn't a question.

His lover knew him so well. "Only if you're okay with it."

'Bring him over to the lab. Maybe he'll be interesting in working here,' Speed retorted.

Speed didn't say it explicitly, but his words meant that his lover was agreeing to his plan. His lover probably wanted to take care of Danny, too. "We'll be there shortly. Love you."

'Love you, too. Oh, Alexx told me she didn't mind if the kids stayed over another day.' Speed's voice sounded happy and excited.

"Thank her for me, and see you in a little bit," he clicked his phone shut when he heard Danny walking back into the room. "Interested in seeing the lab?"

Feeling a little better, Danny nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"You'll get to meet the rest of the team." Horatio put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but things will get better. I promise."

"I know," Danny retorted, smiling at the redhead. He would be okay someday.. but not right now.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lost In Your Eyes.  
Fandom: CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed, Horatio/Speed/Danny.  
Chapter: (3/?)  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Language, disability (other physical disability)  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* You rock!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun.  
Summary: Danny just wanted to disappear.  
Author's note: This is my new story. There will be more but please no poking, still working on some stuff.

Both men remained silent on the drive to the lab.

Danny was trying to figure out what made Horatio Caine tick. The lieutenant was married and had two kids. Yet, he'd been all over Danny while he'd been handcuffed.

Glancing at Horatio's hands, Danny didn't see a wedding ring, so maybe he was divorced. At least that would explain why Horatio hadn't been shy about grabbing his cock when he'd been detained. Thinking back to his earlier manhandling, Danny smirked. Horatio was bi and attractive.. his day was starting to look up.

Suddenly, Danny remembered his reason for being in Miami. Danny sighed. He really needed to get his shit together before he got involved with someone.

When the Hummer stopped, they both exited the vehicle and crossed the parking lot. Danny's eyes were drawn to a blue Porsche. "Nice ride. That's a 550 Spyder, right? 1956, if I'm not mistaken," Danny said in awe.

Horatio smiled at him. "You know your cars, Mr. Messer."

"Please, it's Danny," he replied distractedly.

Horatio nodded.

As they walked into the reception area, Horatio greeted the woman behind the counter, smiling at her. "Good afternoon, Paula."

"Lieutenant," she nodded her head and handed him several messages.

"Thank you. I'll be taking Detective Messer with me to see the lab," he explained, still smiling charmingly.

Shaking his head, Danny couldn't believe that Horatio was actually flirting with the receptionist.

"Let's go upstairs. I'll show you the lab and you can meet the team." Horatio lead him to the elevator.

Once they were inside the elevator, Danny felt Horatio's eyes on him, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the other man's constant scrutiny. He turned around to give him a piece of his mind but got caught by the lieutenant's deep blue eyes. Blushing at his silly reaction, he looked down.

"You're okay?" Horatio asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah…I'm…," he cleared his throat. "I'm fine," he snapped. Danny could feel the lure of the man, and for all he knew, Horatio could be married. _Nice going, Danny._

Horatio cocked his head and smiled. "Good."

When they reached Horatio's floor, they exited the elevator and walked down the corridor. "Why don't you have a look around," Horatio said pointing to the lab door. "I need something from my office. I'll be right back."

Danny nodded and walked down the hallway, impressed by what he was seeing. "Wow," he whispered. He moved further into the lab and spotted a man bent over a microscope. Smiling in appreciation, Danny took in the broad shoulders and muscled back.

"Speed?"

Danny turned when he heard the man's voice. A tall, muscular man with dark hair walked towards the analyst sitting at the lab table. "Any luck on the trace?"

"Nope, nada, nothing," Speed answered him, frustration evident in his voice.

When Speed turned to look at Eric, Danny noticed that the analyst was scruffy with dark brown eyes. Mmmm. His favourite kind.

Sighing, Danny realized he was doing it again. He had to stop doing this to himself; now was not the time to get involved with someone.

"There you are." Horatio walked up to Danny. "Let me introduce you to the guys," he said, leading Danny into the lab.

"Speed, Eric, this is Danny Messer," Horatio said as they walked over to the two young men. Danny noticed that Horatio came to stand very close to Speed.

"Danny, this is Eric Delko and Timothy Speedle, but everyone calls him Speed," Horatio said softly, smiling at Speed. "The Porsche belongs to him."

Danny smiled. "Nice ride."

"Thanks," Speed grinned.

"You don't want to know just how many traffic laws he has broken," Horatio smirked.

Speed growled. "You've got to go fast with a car like that."

Eric laughed at the familiar banter between Horatio and Speed. "They have the same conversation every day," he explained to Danny.

"So, do you have anything for me?" he asked, putting a hand on Speed's shoulder.

Speed shook his head in frustration. "No, nothing."

Horatio slowly rubbed his back. "You'll find something."

Danny observed how the two men interacted. They were lovers, he concluded. So much for Horatio being divorced. Damn, he always ended up falling for the wrong guy.

"Eric, have you got something?" Horatio turned towards the other man.

"The fingerprints belong to the victim," he stated flatly.

Nodding, Horatio looked at his two CSIs. "Don't worry. We'll find the one responsible."

Speed sighed. "I hope you're right."

"There is always something they miss, something that leads us right to the murder," he said, gently rubbing Speed's neck.

"Well, anyway, I need a break," Speed said. "Looking into that thing much longer is going to make me go cross-eyed."

Horatio grinned. "Okay, you guys take a break, I'll be taking Danny home." He bent over and whispered something in Speed's ear.

Speed grinned from ear to ear. "You promise?" he asked with a mischievous voice. Grabbing forearm crutches that had been leaning against the table, he stood up slowly and winced.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked with concern, putting his hand on Speed's lower back, ready to give him support if he needed it.

"Yeah, just a little stiff," Speed reassured him. He'd learned a long time ago not to lie to Horatio. He didn't know how the redhead did it, but he always knew when someone was lying, especially when it was one of his team members.

Danny stared at Speed as the CSI slowly made his way out the door.

Watching Danny closely, Horatio saw the blond's gaze follow Speed until he was out of sight. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny asked, turning around with a smile on his face.

Seeing the smile, Horatio shook his head. He could have been mistaken, but for a second there, he could've sworn that he'd seen a flash of sadness in those big blue eyes when he watched Speed walk away. "Nothing. Let's go home."

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lost In Your Eyes.  
Fandom: CSI Miami/CSI New York.  
Pairing: Horatio/Speed, Horatio/Speed/Danny.  
Chapter: (4/?)  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRT 13.  
Warning: Hurt/comfort, angst, language.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia *hugs* You rock!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did they would have much more fun.  
Summary: Danny has some questions.  
Author's note: This is my new story. There will be more but please no poking, still working on some stuff.

Horatio tried not to grin as he watched Danny from the corner of his eye. He knew that the young blond was anxious to ask questions about him and Speed.

He felt Danny's eyes on him, but the young man quickly turned away when Horatio glanced at him.

"If you have questions, you can ask, you know?" Horatio smiled at him.

Blushing, Danny looked away. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Uhm, are you and Speed…well you know, lovers?"

"Yes, we are, and have been for fourteen years now," Horatio answered him.

Danny rubbed his neck, betraying his discomfort. "What…what happened to him?"

"A car crash. That's how we met. He was a victim on one of my scenes," the redhead explained.

All of the sudden, Danny's whole body froze.

Horatio felt the tension in the car rise. "You're okay?" he asked concerned.

"So you love him? I mean, really love him? Or are you staying with him because you pity him, feel sorry for him?" Danny asked softly.

Horatio looked utterly shocked. "What would make you say something like that? I love Speed because he's a great man - sarcastic, stubborn, caring. I love his soulful eyes and his bright smiles, which are rare, by the way. He is a great kisser, and when he makes love to me, I'm in heaven."

"But he's… damaged. How can you love him?" Danny asked a little confused.

"Damaged?!" Horatio repeated, his voice rising. "He is not damaged," he said firmly, a puzzled frown appearing on his face.

"But his legs ain't working properly anymore," Danny said, an underlying desire to understand outweighed how offensive his words sounded.

"Yes, so? That doesn't make him less of a person."

Something in Danny's face made Horatio pause; had he not been looking closely at the other man, he would have missed it. There was a flash of deep sadness in his eyes, telling Horatio that someone Danny loved had probably suffered because of a physical problem. Thinking back to what he knew of Danny, Horatio remembered Mac mentioning a recent problem with his brother. The more he considered it, the more sense it made. The pain he'd seen had been too raw and intense to be anything but recent. Horatio had seen that look before - in the faces of families left behind to pick up the pieces their loved one's left behind.

"Danny, what happened to your brother?"

"Why do you think this has anything to do with Louie?" Danny spat out, suddenly defensive. Feeling the need to fight back, to keep Horatio away from his personal pain, Danny went on the offensive. "And why did you flirt with that officer when you're so in love with Speed? Hell, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself when you cuffed me!"

"It was just an innocent flirtation," Horatio said, smiling at him. "And don't tell me you didn't like it?"

Danny blushed. "I…I don't…it was…Fuck!" he cursed. "Does your _partner_ know what you're doing?!"

"Yes, he does. As a matter of fact," Horatio shrugged, "I bet he also thinks you're good looking and worth the sin."

"Worth the sin? What sin?" Danny asked, looking at Horatio, shock written all over his face. "You mean…you and he.. want…?! No! Stop the car, now!" he demanded.

Horatio kept driving, wondering what he could say that would put Danny at ease.

"Danny, right now you're very angry at the world, lashing out at anyone who gets in your way," Horatio said in a soothing voice. "Speed and I had a similar experience, we know how you feel. Let us help you."

"I _am not_ angry," he snapped. "Why do you keep pushing me? Stay out of my life." Reaching for the car door handle, Danny spit out. "Now stop the car."

"Where are you going? You don't know anyone in the city," Horatio said reasonably, even as he kept driving.

"I don't care, away from you," he growled, his eyes where full of anger.

"You know what? Just stay. I promise you that Speed and I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do, okay?" Horatio tried using his calming, soothing voice.

Danny looked at him suspiciously trying to find out whether the redhead was telling the truth. After a few minutes, he nodded his head.

"Fine." Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes, tired and heartsick. He didn't know what he was doing anymore.

Horatio looked over at the blonde, satisfied with the younger man's reluctant acquiescence. The more he thought about it, it seemed logical to assume that something had happened to his brother, Louie, but he still had no idea why Danny had reacted the way he had when he'd seen Speed.

A puzzle.

And he liked puzzles.


End file.
